Fire Never Looked So Appealing
by ShadyWillow462
Summary: Shadow and Grace are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. Little did they know, they had attracted the attention of a pair of unsuspecting pranksters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Weasley twin story. I hope you all like it. I also posted this on another site. So don't worry. They are both me!

Much love,

S.

Shadow Willow and Grace Greengrass ran through Kings Cross Station with cat like agility. They pushed their carts through the crowds never hitting a single person. They lined up mid run and slid easily through the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Slowing down to a walk they pushed their carts toward the large red train. The Hogwarts Express' horn sounded loudly as they left their things with the person in charge of packing them away. Shadow deftly grabbed her cat from his sleeping place and Grace picked up her owl's cage carefully and they rushed into the train just as the clock tower sounded that eleven o'clock had arrived.

"Woah." Shadow exclaimed as they walked. "I don't think we have ever been that close to missing the train before."

"It was way too close." Grace agreed nodding. "Mal is all flustered. It's ok Mal." She whispered to her owl. Shadow looked down at the large cat in her arms. He did not look pleased.

"I'm sorry Midnight. I didn't mean to wake you." He lifted his head and knocked it with the bottom of her chin affectionately before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep in her arms.

"I doubt there will be any open compartments." Grace stated looking around anxiously.

"We will find something." Shadow moved around her cousin carefully and walked to a random compartment. A chorus of laughter sounded from inside. Shadow adjusted Midnight in her arms and knocked gingerly on the door. The laughter stopped and there was some rustling.

The door opened to reveal what could only be a Weasley. He was tall and had flaming red hair. His face was littered with freckles and he held a crooked smirk. Seconds later another face popped up next to his. They were identical. The notorious Weasley twins stood before Shadow and Grace. Shadow felt her face instantly flush with color.

"Ah. Did you need something, Love?" The first twin hummed.

"They obviously need a compartment you dimwit!" The second said winking at the girls. Grace squeaked and blushed deeper than the twin's hair.

"Don't call me a dimwit! They could have been looking for someone. Isn't that right Shadow?" Twin one said locking eyes with her. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she nodded.

"We are looking for a compartment though." Grace piped up, her voice cracking nervously.

"Haha! See George! I was right after all." He said nudging George's arm. "Lucky for you, little dove, we have plenty of room. Lee Jordan went to sit with his less cool friends so we have a whole empty bench." Grace looked like she was going to faint.

"That is most kind of you." Shadow says shakily. She looks back up at George and his eyes meet hers again. He opens the compartment door the rest of the way.

"Come on in." George says as he moves to sit back down next to Fred. Shadow nervously entered the compartment followed quickly by Grace who was suddenly concentrating very hard on not shaking Mal too much in her cage.

"That cat is outrageous." Fred piped up as Midnight stretched out across Shadow's lap while he slept. A scowl fell on her lips.

"He is a Maine Coon. He is supposed to be big." She stated sharply. "He isn't even full grown."

"Wow you seem like you know a lot about cats" George said smartly. Shadow and Grace exchanged a glance.

"Yeah we know a little." Shadow blushed as she continued to pet Midnight in her lap.

"Did you make any new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes this summer?" Grace suddenly piped up. Shadow snapped her head up in surprise.

"You don't buy those do you?" Shadow asked shocked at her cousin. Grace's face flushed.

"Well, yeah. Who doesn't?" She said shrugging.

"Um. Me." Shadow scoffed. George's eyes widened. Fred mirrored his brother.

"You have never had any of them?" They chorused together.

"No. I have never had a reason to. I can't afford to skip class and still pass my exams." Shadow said matter of factly. George and Fred just stared in awe.

"You aren't somehow distantly related to Hermione Granger are you, Shadow?" Fred asked sarcastically. Shadow scoffs.

"No I just have a definite plan for my future and I know I won't get there if I don't study hard." Grace giggles softly beside her.

"You rebel in every way except your studies and neglecting my studies is the only way I rebel. How ironic." Grace smirked and looked back to Fred. "You never answered my question."

"Oh! Yes. We developed a ton of ideas. We just have to work out the kinks before we bring them to the public. You know how it is. Can't have kids getting the chicken pox when they are supposed to run a fever. That would be false advertising. The trick is finding out which ingredients give what side effects." Fred explains excitedly.

"And then making sure the side effects won't be permanent." George finishes.

Conversation continued like that for some time. The trolley came and Shadow bought everyone snacks. The girls found it very easy to communicate with the two ginger princes. They laughed about pranks and joke and they found that the train ride passed much faster than it normally did.

Fred was currently explaining the various ways they had found to blackmail Peeves the Poltergeist when the compartment door swung open to reveal a bushy haired Hermione Granger. She looked over each of the four of the occupants rather nosily.

"Fred, George, it's getting rather late. You should probably change into your robes. You both should probably do the same." She said glancing at Grace and Shadow respectively.

"Thanks Hermione." Grace chimed kindly. Hermione nodded and left the way she came. Shadow slowly slid Midnight off of her lap and stood.

"We really should go and change Grace." Grace stood and they both fished their uniforms out of their bags.

"We will be back in a little bit." Grace mumbled as she opened the compartment door. The twins both smiled wide in response and the girls quickly left and headed for the lavatory.

"Well. Look who we have here." an oily voice sounded as Shadow and Grace exited the lavatory having changed into their uniforms. A younger boy with a pointy nose and platinum blonde hair stood in front of them. A scowl appeared on Shadows face as Grace instinctively moved in front of her cousin.

"Go back to your lackeys small fry." Grace hissed angrily.

"Wow so feisty." Draco smirked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh you haven't seen feisty yet kid." Grace growled. Shadow instinctively put her hand on Grace's shoulder.

"Why don't you go back to your compartment and leave me and Shadow to talk." He said smugly. Shadow's jaw dropped at his words.

"Over my dead body am I leaving her with you." Grace took a step toward him threateningly. Draco matches her stride.

"Oh that can be arranged, orphan Annie." No sooner had the words left his mouth, did the sound of her fist connecting with his jaw fill the area. A feral snarl erupted from Shadow's lips as she strained to get around Grace. Draco's snapped his eyes back to Grace angrily. "What is up with you Gryffindor women punching me?!"

"You deserve worse you git." An angry voice sounded from behind him. Draco wheeled around to see Fred and George towering over him glaring. George leaned down so his face was mere inches from Draco's.

"Mark my words Malfoy, if you ever come near Shadow again, or Grace for that matter, I don't care who your father is I will find you."

"And then no one will find you." Fred finished matching George's posture. Their eyes were dark brown. Darker than normal. If looks could kill Draco would have been a pile of bones on the train floor. Shadow looked to George surprised. His words were unexpected. She still wasn't sure how he had known her name. She was in a different house. But for whatever reason he did and now he was sticking up for her. More than that, he was threatening Malfoy for her. Her face flushed.

Grace was shaking with anger. Draco's words had hurt. And his jaw had hurt her hand. She looked up at Fred in confusion. She had no idea why after six years in the same house, and most of the same classes with the twin's, why suddenly he was sticking up for her. There had been plenty of times when she had fallen victim to bullies and sadly she hadn't always been as willing to fight back as she was this time around.

Draco weaseled his way between the twins realizing he was very much outnumbered and took off down the corridor. Fred instantly went to Grace taking her hand in his looking it over.

"Are you ok? I swear if I get my hands on that foul git, he is gonna meet Merlin faster than he can say licorice wands." Fred was still fuming but he held Graces hand gently turning it over to look at the other side.

"I-I'm ok Fred, thank you." Her face was bright red as she watched him. He sighed noticeably at her words.

George went to Shadow but he didn't touch her. Instead he looked at her worriedly. She was shaking in anger.

"Shadow? Are you ok?" George's voice was softer than she had ever heard it before. Her eyes snapped up to his.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah. I am ok." Shadow shifted uncomfortably. She tried to get her body in control again.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go back to the compartment and sit down. You are shaking like a leaf." George looked at her concerned. Shadow just nodded. George gently put his arm around her but she quickly brushed it off and walked in front of him. His brow furrowed but he just followed quietly.

"Fred maybe we should go back to the compartment?" Grace said softly. Fred lifted his eyes to look around.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." He turned back around and led her down the corridor not having let go of her hand.

Back in the compartment Shadow was back in her seat staring at her cat and George was staring at her. Fred and Grace walked back into the compartment. Grace looked to Shadow. She removed her hand from Fred's and sat down next to her cousin.

"Shadow?"

"I'm sorry Gracie. He had no right. That pompous-" She started.

"No! No Shadow it's ok. You didn't do anything wrong. He is a git. He doesn't deserve your anger or your time. If anything, I am sorry for losing my temper, but not that I punched him, because he deserved that."

"Stop Grace. It's no one's fault. Draco was asking for a beating. Although, I am a little curious what he wanted to talk to me about." Shadow spoke softly still petting Midnight.

"Whatever it was, it probably wasn't anything good." George said sternly.

"Or anything worth your time." Fred finished. "Are you sure your hand is ok Grace?" He looked at her already bruising hand.

"Yeah. I will be ok. I am gonna have Madam Pomphrey check it out after the feast though." Grace said looking at her hand.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Fred asked without missing a beat. Grace flushed red. She was still very confused as to why he was showing her so much attention.

"You don't have to do that." Grace fumbled over her words nervously.

"I know I don't. But if I know anything about this bloody school it's that you shouldn't go alone." Fred's words were frank but there was an underlying softness to his voice that she almost missed.

"If you feel you must, then I won't oppose. Although, I assure you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Grace retorted quickly.

"The trip will be a million times more fun with me around." He said with a wink. George rolled his eyes.

"He sure is persistent isn't he?" Shadow said looking at George.

"It what makes him a good businessman. That and the fact that his jokes are great." George said with an adoring smile.

"They all seem rather elementary to me." She stated with a shrug. Grace and she had played their fair share of pranks on one another and some of the things that the Weasley twins came up with seemed rather small in comparison. George's eyes grew as large as baseballs and Fred stopped pestering Grace.

"ELEMENTARY!" They both chorused.

"Well I don't think I have ever been so insulted in my life." Fred said with a huff, crossing his arms.

"You see Shadow. Spend some more time with us and I think you will find that under the seeming simplicity of our jokes, is a stroke of pure genius." George said smirking.

"I may just take you up on that." Shadow proclaimed, matching him with a smirk of her own. "Though don't be surprised if the things Grace and I know are above your level."

"Well bait like that is quite impossible to resist." George's smirk turned into a smile of pure glee and Fred had quit sulking and now smirked widely at the insinuated challenge.

"It looks like we have arrived." Grace piped up looking out the compartment window at the lamp-lit Hogsmeade station.

The train came to a halt and prefects and head boys and head girls ushered the students out onto the platform. As per usual, Hagrid ushered the first years toward the boats and the rest of the students made their way to the carriages that waited for them.

Fred walked up to a carriage and opened the door.

"After you, doll" He said winking at Grace, who instantly flushed deep red.

"Thank you." She pulled herself into the carriage shuddering as she glances at the front of it. "They're so creepy." She mutters to herself.

"What's creepy?" Shadow says as she follows behind her taking her seat across from Grace, before the boys hop in behind them.

"Yeah what's creepy?" The twins chorused. George sat next to Shadow and Fred next to Grace.

"The things pulling the carriage." Grace stated. "They are weird." The twins gave her a puzzled look.

"Um, Grace, nothing pulls the carriages." Fred said worriedly. "It's just an enchantment."

"No. Grace is right. They are pulled by creatures." Shadow piped up. "I read about them though, there isn't much written except that you can't see them unless you have seen death." Grace's eyes fell to the floor. Shadow instantly felt guilty. She frowned. "I'm sorry Gigi. I didn't mean to."

"No. It's ok Shadow." Her voice was light but she didn't look up.

"So the rumors are true then?" George pondered out loud.

"That I saw my parents die? Yes." She muttered in response.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Fred said placing his hand softly on her arm

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." She looked up and smiled.

"On a brighter note!" George piped in. "I bet the feast will be delicious." Shadow laughed lightly and Grace smiled.

"I wonder how the sorting will go." Shadow smiled at the thought. "I hope we get a lot of Hufflepuffs this year.

"Better watch what you say. You are a little outnumbered here." Fred joked.

"Badgers aren't afraid of lions, Weasley." Shadow joked back.

"We shall see. We shall see." He retorted. Grace and George just laughed. Fred's hand was still on Grace's arm and Shadow unconsciously leaned against George. The ride was full of comfortable laughter and all any of them could think was this was the beginning to a truly great year.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is chapter two! Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters created by JK Rowling, I am simply borrowing their essence for my creative writing. Thank you JK Rowling for creating such and awe inspiring world. Also, thank you readers for loving and supporting!**

 **Much Love, S.**

The Great Hall was full of people. As people entered they could feel the sense of home. Shadow, Grace, Fred and George, walked through the double doors together, the night sky opening above them. The candles floated overhead casting a glow on everything the light touched.

"Well this is where I leave." Shadow piped as they walked between two of the four giant tables. The other three wave their goodbye's and head toward their seats at the Gryffindor table. Shadow made her way to the Hufflepuff table. She placed herself as close to Grace as she could. She said hello to some of her fellow classmates but mostly she just sat at her seat quietly.

Fred, George, and Grace all found their seats quickly and began chatting amongst themselves. Grace glanced over to Shadow frowning. It was always strange to her that Shadow didn't have many friends. Grace knew that she was likeable. She knew that Shadow held all of the qualities of a good friend. For some reason though, Shadow was always alone if she wasn't with Grace.

"Why the long face Gigi?" Fred questioned as he eyed her curiously.

"Shadow is sitting alone again. I wish she could just sit with us." Grace mumbled in reply.

"Well during breakfast and lunch she can sit with us. Its only at dinner that we have to be sorted." George piped in optimistically.

"I know. I just hate seeing her alone all the time. I mean not that I have many friends either. What a pair we make." Grace let out a long sigh and shrugged.

By this time the Great Hall was full of chattering students. The professors sat at their table whispering among themselves. One of the chairs aside from Professor McGonagall's was empty. Of course it was the chair that the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was supposed to sit. No one ever seemed to be able to keep that job.

Shadow gazed at the teachers table and frowned. She missed Professor Lupin. He had been very kind to her the year before. The Professor was one of the kindest men she had ever met and she found it rather angering that he had been forced to resign. Rumors had spread of him being a werewolf. But as far as Shadow was concerned, if the rumors were true, he was the best tempered werewolf in existence. She had had a small crush on him. What girl wouldn't love him if they took the time to speak with him. He had a great deal of knowledge and experiences to share. It really was a pity that wizard kind are so petty. It was probably that stupid Draco Malfoy's father who complained and got Lupin as good as sacked. So now once again, Shadow and the rest of the students at Hogwarts were forced to acclimate themselves to yet another Professor.

As Shadow was brooding the doors to the Great Hall swung open and Professor McGonagall led the first year students to the front of the hall. Once all of the children had settled, the sorting hat began with a song. The song was long, and much different from songs previous. Grace found it strange, and quite fun to listen to. The hat sang of how Hogwarts came to be which wasn't unknown but the Sorting Hat's song was one of her favorite things to hear.

The students were sorted one by one and their houses cheered loudly as each student found their seat in with their new family. Shadow cheered loudly for each new Hufflepuff that joined her table. Grace and the twins whooped and clapped loudly for each new Gryffindor.

Once all of the children were seated Dumbledore does his thing and food appears at all of the tables. Everyone quickly busied themselves with their food and chatter arose throughout the Great Hall once again. Shadow filled her plate and ate quietly. At the Gryffindor table however, Fred was busy filling Grace's plate and his own simultaneously. Grace sat there red faced and sputtering about being able to do it herself but Fred was having none of it.

"Just let him do it GiGi. There is no changing his mind." George chuckled and filled his own plate. He stole a glance behind him at Shadow. He wished she was with them just like Grace had mentioned earlier. He wanted to make her laugh again. Shadow took a bite of her food and glanced behind her toward Grace. She was surprised when she saw that George was looking at her. Well, he was looking in her direction. It might not be at her. She scolded herself for assuming such a selfish notion. But then George locked eyes with her and smiled. Her face flushed and she smiled back. He then did a fairly good job at pantomiming to her. Shadow guessed that he wanted to know if the food was good. She nodded and gave him a thumbs up. George grinned wider and then with a wink, he turned back around. Shadow's heart thudded in her chest and she turned her cherry red face back toward her table. The twins were definitely forces to be reckoned with. Shadow hastily moved some hair, that had fallen, out of her face and continued eating.

After all of the plates were sparkling again, Dumbledore gave his speech about all the things we can't do and how Filch found even more ways to suck the fun out of Hogwarts.

Dumbledore also mentioned that there would be no quidditch cup. Every quidditch player in the hall looked appalled. Fred and George looked as if you had kicked their dog. If they had a dog. Grace wasn't sure on that matter. Dumbledore was about to explain his reason for canceling quidditch but he was quite rudely interrupted by the ceiling. It let out an enormous clap of thunder causing the majority of the student body to jump in surprise.

The doors to the Great Hall opened to the crudest looking man Shadow had ever seen. He was covered in scars and was crazy eyed and she was pretty sure he had a false leg. He looked very grouchy. After he had hobbled his way up to the front of the hall, Dumbledore introduced the man as Professor Moody, the schools new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He took his seat and Dumbledore continued his news.

Hogwarts was going to be hosting the TriWizard Tournament. Grace and Shadow instantly perked up in interest. Fred and George nearly fell from their seats in excitement. Unfortunately, it was short lived once they were informed that no one under the age of 17 was allowed to submit their names.

"That's rubbish!" The twins chorused loud above the rest of the disgruntled chatter. Shadow and Grace chimed in after them with angered calls of their own. The crowd was quickly hushed and Dumbledore continued his announcements.

The houses were dismissed to their dormitories and the hall was filled with noise once again. Fred looked to Grace as they both stood from the table to leave.

"Ok Grace. It's time to get you to the hospital wing."

"Really, Fred, my hand is fine. It doesn't even hurt anymore." She retorted sticking her hand behind her back.

"Don't even play that game with me, Grace. You had to eat with the wrong hand during dinner. It was quite funny to watch actually." Fred snickered.

"I really don't think Pomphrey will take too kindly to being disturbed on the first night back."

"Honestly woman, I think she would rather you come to her now then come back with a mangled hand because your broken hand healed wrong."

"Nothing is broken! And what am I supposed to say when she asks what happened?" Grace shoots back at the ginger.

"Tell her that your hand accidentally got smashed in a compartment door." Fred states with a shrug as if he had been thinking of an answer to that question all night. Which he had, but of course he wasn't about to tell Grace that. She thought about his answer for a second before sighing.

"Fred I really don't like doctors. Of any variety. So I hope you know that I am only going because you want me to and Shadow will kill me in my sleep if she finds out I didn't." Grace pouted.

"That's a good enough reason for me. Let's go!" He then pushed her out of the Great Hall and up the first flight of stairs. George stared after them chuckling. His eyes then moved on to search for another, more interesting subject.

Shadow stood up from her seat at the Hufflepuff table and made her way toward the exit. A strong arm caught her wrist just as she reached the doors, causing her to spin around, wand raised in the air.

"Woah! Shadow, it's just me. Merlin, what were you going to do? Hex me?" George said, his hands now poised in the air. Shadow flushed a bright shade of magenta and lowered her wand.

"Sorry, George. I'm a little on edge tonight." She mumbled apologetically. George grinned at her.

"No big deal, really. I shouldn't have grabbed you without sending an owl first to warn you." He chuckled and winked playfully at her, making Shadow's stomach flood with butterflies.

"Saying my name first would have sufficed." Shadow state blushing.

"Well I will remember that for next time." George said with a toothy smile. "Why so jumpy tonight anyway?"

"I don't know. Something just feels off. With the new professor and the tri-wizard thing. It just all seems very strange." She shook her head trying to simultaneously shake the feeling.

"Yeah that Moody guy is all sorts of weird, isn't he? And how bogus is it that we can't compete in the tournament? Fred and I will figure out how to get our names in the cup. I know it." George rambled off which made Shadow smile.

"It is dumb that we can't compete but at the same time, I kind of understand why the precaution is there. I mean, people have died in the Tournament. Imagine if it were Ginny?" George scowled at her words.

"It's different though isn't it? We will be seventeen in months. It isn't my fault that our birthday falls after October." George ranted. Shadow shook her head.

"If you can figure out a way, I commend you." Shadow smiled at him.

"We will figure out a way." George was smug. Shadow chuckled and they left the Great Hall chatting about his master plan.

Meanwhile Grace and Fred had made it to the hospital wing. Grace was growing more and more anxious the closer they got to the door. Her stomach was in knots by the time Fred opened the door for her. She stopped at the door giving him a pleading look.

"Grace you need to see her. It really is necessary. It will be over before you know it, I promise." Fred muttered equally pleading. With a sigh she caved and entered the room. "Madame Pomphrey!" Fred hollered. She quickly bustled out of her office.

"Merlin's beard Weasley! There is no need to shout!" Pomphrey scolded, rather miffed.

"Sorry Madame, I just wanted to make sure that you heard me." He said sheepishly.

"Trust me Weasley. You don't need help being heard." Pomphrey said with a huff. "What do you need?"

"Actually, we are here for me." Grace piped in looking down to the floor.

"Ok dear. What did you need?" She said with a smile. Grace held out her bruised hand. Pomphrey's eyes widened in shock. "Good heavens child, what happened?" Grace flushed red in embarrassment.

"My hand accidentally got slammed in a compartment door on the train." She said looking at her feet.

"Oh dear. Well lets get that looked at shall we. I am almost positive its at least one broken finger." Grace shuddered at her words worriedly.

"I actually broke something?" She had never broken a bone before. "I thought it would hurt more."

"Ah dear, trust me the healing process will be a little painful but it is much quicker and more efficient than what those muggle doctors do. Binding limbs in plaster." Pomphrey rambled shaking her head. She then drew out her wand. "Now Fred, fetch me a rag out of the cupboard dear." Fred did what he was told and brought it back seconds later.

"What's that for?" Grace said worriedly. Fred handed the towel to Pomphrey and she in turn handed it to Grace.

"For you dear. Its best to bite down. The pain is gone fairly quickly but it right smarts to start out." Grace's eyes grew wide and she looked to Fred with wild eyes. He moved over to her and took the towel from her twisting it and holding it up to her mouth. She looked up at him.

"I'm scared. I don't like this." She whined.

"I know Dove. But it will be over before you know it." Fred smiled reassuringly. "Now open up and bite down. You can squeeze my hand too." She pouted and then opened her mouth, biting down on the towel. Fred slipped his hand into hers and nodded reassuringly to her. "It will be ok Grace."

"All right dear. Here we go." Then Pomphrey muttered an incantation and a faint snap was heard. Grace groaned biting down hard against the towel and Fred was fairly certain he could no longer feel his own fingers. Madame Pomphrey gave her a pitying look and then muttered another incantation. The black and blue of Graces hand was now faded to an angry red. "Ship shape. That was quicker then a snitch wasn't it." Pomphrey bustles over to her medicine cabinet and pulls out a small vial. She brings it to Grace. "Now dear, put a drop of this on your tongue four times a day for three days. That will help with pain and strengthen your bones." Grace nodded.

"Thank you Madame Pomphrey." She said looking down at her feet.

"Not a problem dear. That is what I am here for, but do try to be more careful next time. Off to bed with you both." She then handed both of the students a pass so that they wouldn't get in trouble for being outside of their common room so long after dinner. The two of them said their goodbyes and headed back out the door.

"Are you ok?" Fred asked still holding your hand.

"Yeah. There is no pain now." Grace said looking at her feet while they walked.

"Good. I am sorry you had to go through that." Fred looked down sadly.

"It isn't your fault. Don't be sorry Fred." Grace looked up at him smiling. "I'm glad I went. You were right about something being broken. I should be less stubborn about these things." She sighed. That was one of the things she wanted most to work on. To trust people and not be so stubborn. The only person she trusted wholeheartedly were her parents and Shadow. But the boy walking beside her was already beginning to chip away at the wall. And it was already very apparent that she was letting him.

A little bit later the two of them crawled though the portrait of the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room. Grace stopped and looked up at Fred.

"So. Thank you. For going with me." She muttered.

"Don't mention it Gigi." He smiled wide at her. "I'm always here if you need me." Grace's face flushed red and she smiled a little.

"I will keep that in mind." She looked down at their hands. "Well, goodnight Freddie." He smiled again at the nickname.

"Goodnight Grace." With a wink, her hand was empty and the tall red head was walking up the stairs to the sixth year boys dormitories. With a sigh Grace made her way to her own dormitory.

Shadow and George had split ways at the main staircase, George going up the stairs towards the Gryffindor Common Room and Shadow going down stairs to the basement and the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"Have a good evening Shadow." George smiled before they parted.

"You as well George. Please try to stay out of trouble while I'm not around." Shadow said with a smirk. "It's no fun if I can't play too."

"Ah well, in that case, I will definitely try to keep my shenanigans to a minimum until breakfast." He winked. Shadows face flushed again.

"Deal! Goodnight!" George nodded in farewell and Shadow left down the opposite staircase. George shook his head smiling. That girl was gonna give him a run for his money. She had this way of making him want to know more about her. She had caught his attention the year before. She was always alone when she wasn't with Grace. He was intrigued. And she was so pretty. There was something about the way she carried herself that made him want to show her all of his tricks if only to make her smile. She was almost catlike in her movements. Light on her feet and quick to react. She was probably great at tricks. George wanted to show her everything he knew about the school and show her all the tricks he knew. For some reason he wanted to see how fast she could scale the walls on the fourth floor to trick Filch with the chandelier. He just wanted to get to know her. George went to bed that night with Shadow being the last thing on his mind.

Shadow had her mind on George as she went to her dormitory as well. She couldn't wrap her head on why he suddenly seemed so interested with her. He never so much as seemed to look her way until the train ride. She didn't mind. On the contrary it was nice to have someone other than Grace to talk to. Shadow loved Grace and always wanted to share everything with her but it was nice to have someone else to talk to as well. Shadow went quietly to her room and went to bed. No one said a word to her. No one bothered her. Which was more than normal. She went to bed easily, her head still swimming with thoughts of George.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace awoke, choking as she frantically pulled feathers from her mouth. She sat up glaring a Maleficent indignantly.

"Was perching on my face really necessary Mal?" The owl just stared at her. Huffing in annoyance, Grace reached into her bedside table and retrieved a treat for the bird before she flew back out the window. "Worse than any alarm clock, I swear." She grumbled, rolling out of bed and trudging to her wardrobe. Her ruffled hair was going in a million directions. She could feel it and the mirror on her wardrobe door proved her right. She reached for her brush wincing when a white-hot pain shot through her hand. With a grumble, she manhandled her brush with her non-injured hand and began the monotony of untangling her long, wavy hair.

Meanwhile, Shadow awoke in much the same way. Only the creature laying on her face was Midnight.

"I swear! What are you gonna do if you actually suffocate me one of these days?" She glared at the cat and he shook his head kneading her stomach. "Oh don't say that isn't going to happen. I'm the one taking divination, not you." Midnight huffed and moved off of her stomach. Shadow rolled out of bed, catching herself before she fell onto the floor. She shuffled, half awake, to her wardrobe and didn't even bother to look at her hair before pulling it up into a messy bun.

Donning her cloak, Shadow made her way into the Hufflepuff common room and out into the hallway. The smell of breakfast hit her nose and her stomach growled. She followed the hall toward the stairs. As she rounded the corner to the staircase, she was pulled into a tight space. It was dark and she snarled in frustration.

"Hush, will you!" Malfoy whispered harshly from the darkness his arm pressing against you throat."

"Ma-alf-" Shadow struggled under his arm, finding it difficult to breathe.

"I said hush! I will let you go if you promise not to scream and to hear me out." His voice was calm but authoritative. Shadow's mind grew fuzzy as the oxygen slowly stopped progress to her brain. She slammed her hands against his arms feebly.

Draco loosened his grip, freeing Shadow from the wall. The stagnant air from the basement flowed through her lungs like the nectar from heaven. She gasped raspily, steading herself against the wall. Draco waited for her to gather her bearings before speaking. "I should start by saying, I know what you are. Which I also know is illegal without proper documentation." The smirk he bore infuriated Shadow, but she stayed silent. "Having said that, I require your assistance." Now her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You choke me, blackmail me, and then you ask for my help?!" Her voice broke, both from anger and the soreness of her throat. Draco's eyes narrowed and his words had more bite when he spoke.

"I told you to hush and hear me out. My marks last year were less than satisfactory for my father. If I do not keep them near perfect this year I won't make it to my fifteenth birthday. I am in dire need of your help. I know you don't like me so, to ensure you help, I will keep my knowledge of your little gift to myself. If you refuse, I will let it slip to Professor Snape, and you will have to deal with The Ministry. Is that clear?" Underneath the venom of his words, Shadow could hear his pleading. She sighed in annoyance.

"If I agree to tutor you, you will keep my secret?"

"That is the bargain." He nodded curtly.

"You have a deal." Shadow folded her arms over her chest glaring. "But for future reference, you could have just asked nicely." She then turned and walked away, back toward the stairs leading to the dining hall. Draco stared after her slack-jawed. He gathered himself quickly and followed the same way.

Shadow made her way into the dining hall. She went quickly to a section of her table that was away from everyone else and attempted not to let anyone see the tears that had begun to run down her cheeks.

Grace was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when she saw Shadow come in. Her face lit up seeing her cousin, but it quickly fell when the wave she sent returned void. Shadow hadn't even looked up. A hint of purple showed around Shadow's collar and Grace startled a small group of first years as she shot out of her seat.

Shadow busied herself filling her plate. She hadn't even noticed Grace until she was already whispering harshly from beside her. "Who did that to you?" She pointed at Shadow's neck. Shadow shrunk back in response.

"It's nothing. It was a misunderstanding." Her voice was raspy and thick with tears.

"Shadow your bruised and crying. That is no misunderstanding."

"Well-" Shadow started, but her words were cut of by a fit of coughing. "Well, I don't want talk about it. Leave it be." She grabbed two bagels from the table and stood angrily before leaving through the door she had just entered moments before, pushing between the Weasley twins as she passed. George turned around to face her retreating form, quite surprised at her actions, while Fred looked to Grace a questioning look in his eyes.

Grace's eyes pricked with tears in surprise and hurt. It had been a very long time since Shadow had reacted towards her like that and it made her uneasy.

When Fred reached her she was still looking at the doors Shadow had exited. "Gigi, what happened?"

She shook her head looking up at him. "I don't even know. I saw her come in and then i saw these bruises on her neck and I went to ask her about them and she snapped at me and left." She felt Freds thumb brush across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear, and she realized she was actually crying.

"I think George went after her. She will be ok. Let's just give her some space, yeah?" He tried to sound encouraging. Mutely, Grace nodded and let Fred lead her back to the Gryffindor table.

Meanwhile, George rounded the corner rather quickly toward the kitchens and skidded to a stop, narrowly avoiding running into Shadow. She was standing in the middle of the hall, her head down. George let out a small sigh of relief and her head snapped up at the noise.

"Shadow?" His voice was soft and concerned. "Are you alright?" Shadow turned around slowly. The bruises on her neck screamed a dark ugly purple. George's eyes widened with shock.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Her voice was quiet.

"Shadow. I want you to tell me who did this to you. I want you to tell me right now." The dark tone in George's voice made Shadow's breath catch.

"I can't." She met his eyes. George didn't try to hide the hurt held in them.

"Was it Malfoy?" He guessed, remembering last night on the train. "Did he catch back up to you?" Recognition flashed across her face before she could hide it. George balled his hands into fists. "I'm gonna kill him. I am gonna string that selfish prat up from the quidditch posts." He was shaking with anger.

"No! George you can't!" Her voice was desperate as she grabbed his arms in an attempt to keep him in place. "Please. Just forget you know anything. For me." She searched his face, pleading with her eyes, and gripping his arms as if her life depended on it. George just stared at her.

The moment seemed to freeze time. But sooner than it seemed, he nodded, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. "If that is what you want. Just please let me help you. You can't walk around school with a giant bruise on your throat." She stood frozen for a second before nodding into his chest and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"As long as I don't have to talk. It hurts." She felt him tense at her words.

"You don't have to say anything, love" He murmured softly into her hair. Shadow nodded and slowly pulled away. George smiled softly down at her and took her hand, leading her down the hall and into the kitchens. "Sit right there on that stool, and don't mind the elves. They are used to me and Fred. Shadow nodded smiling softly at his hospitality and doing as he said. "Right now, let's have a look." He gently lifted her chin. Shadow bit her lip sheepishly wishing she could hide. George pulled out his wand. "I can't heal it. That will have to be done naturally if you don't want to deal with Madam Pomfrey. I can use a numbing charm and a simple charm to cover up the bruise. The numbing will get you through your classes and the cover charm will last for 24 hours." he barely spoke above a whisper as his fingers ghosted across the bruise. The hair on Shadow's arms stood up and goosebumps covered her arms under her cloak. She met George's gaze and nodded slowly.

George performed the charms carefully. He muttered the words quietly and expertly. It made Shadow wonder how many times the red haired boy in front of her had gotten into trouble that needed fixing like this. She could recall plenty of instances where Grace and herself had narrowly missed severe injury due to their pranks.

The pain in her throat slowly ebbed away. Once it was gone she spoke. "Thank you." Her voice was barely audible. George lifted his eyes to meet hers smiling softly.

"Any time. Although I would much prefer if this never happened again." At that he stood up and pocketed his wand.

"You and I both." Shadow slid of the stool and smoothed her wrinkled clothing.

"If we don't hurry we are going to be late for our first class." George looked at his schedule. "Looks like our first class is Charms together." Shadow couldn't help the smile that broke across her face.

"Good I need to make sure Grace knows I'm ok."

"Right. Let's head out then."

Grace was sitting in the rear of the Charms class fidgeting with her cloak sleeve. She glanced toward the door as the minutes ticked down to time when class was due to start. Fred glanced at her bearing a worried expression. He couldn't help but wish there was more he could do.

The amount of relief that swept over Grace when Shadow and George entered the classroom was nearly palpable. She had to refrain from jumping out of her chair and running to Shadow.

Shadow met Grace's eyes and smiled weakly, feeling guilty for how she had yelled at her cousin earlier. Grace returned the smile eagerly and pulled out the chair next to her. Shadow's face broke out in a true grin and took her seat next to Grace. They exchanged a look, Shadow nudging Grace's shoulder with her own and Professor Flitwick began his lecture.


End file.
